FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to hygienic devices and more particularly to a hygienic swab-type device.
Hygienic vaginal swab devices for use in cleansing the vaginal canal are known. Known devices have an elongated manually rotatable element having a series of adjacent spiral coils of absorbent strands wound thereon. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,463.
Surgical instruments such as surgical sticks used for handling absorbent sponges, gauze or the like are likewise known. Such sticks hold absorbent material locked between jaws thereof and can be sterilized and packaged so that it is ready for use by a surgeon or one having to use a surgical swab. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,760.
Tongs for the manipulation of clothes are well known in the art and are used for lifting and manipulating swabs and absorbent materials when being used or sterilized. The use of these cleansing devices with swabs are limited in that they are constructed for use by individuals which have normal appendages and are not circumscribed in their movements by physical limitations. Generally known hygienic devices cannot be readily manipulated by those that are unable to readily reach areas of their body to be cleansed by themselves.